


It's Good To Be Home

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel, Dark Angel/Supernatural - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Bobby is an awesome dad!, Crossover, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Bobby found him fourteen years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Good To Be Home

**Author's Note:**

>   Crossover AU.  Alec escaped Manticore when he was 8 years old. 

 

  
Bobby found him fourteen years ago.  Not before he met the Winchesters, and he knew what he was looking at as soon as he set eyes on the boy, but he kept him close, kept him quiet while he did his research anyway.  John never had another son.  There were no records of one and not a one of the people he talked to could recall anything odd eight years later.  It wasn’t until he was working on something else that he came across his boy’s origins. 

He found out what he could then backed off because these people weren’t the type to let go of what they considered theirs.  He was Bobby’s now though, Bobby’s son and he wasn’t about to let anything happen to him. 

Bobby fussed around the house, straightening up and making sure it was presentable.  He’d bought new shelves for the piles of books he normally kept stacked all over the place so you could make it through all the rooms.  His boy was a bit of a neat freak and he had no doubt that there would be a very efficient orderly manner to the books before the summer was over.  He’d beat Bobby down with how important it was to keep things where they could easily be found and Bobby would agree and for a few months after he left, Bobby would keep it in order.  Then new books would come and they’d get stacked in a pile to be filed away later.  Later being the next time he came home.

The windows were all open, fresh linens on the beds and all the rugs and cushions had been cleaned as well.  It wasn’t much of a home, but it was all he had and his son had come from a place that was all cleanliness and strict lines and just having a room to call his own had made him happy. 

He heard the creak of the porch boards and looked up as the door opened.  His stomach dropped suddenly, wondering how different he’d be now.  It’d been five years since he’d last walked through the door, two since Bobby had been able to travel off to the boarding school to see him. 

There he was though, smile lighting up the room and his eyes said more than anything that he was glad to be home.  That he still thought of this place as home.  “Hey Pops.”

“Son.”  He opened his arms to the boy and to his credit he didn’t hesitate to close the distance, knowing that Bobby would have some sort of devil’s trap or other snare to prove he wasn’t taken by anything otherworldly. 

He held him tight for a minute, marveling at the strong man he’d turned into.  Then he was pulling back, one hand cupping his son’s face to get a good look at him.  “Well now didn’t you turn out to be a looker.”  He teased.

“Pops…”  He was slightly embarrassed but there was something almost pretty in those green eyes, long lashes, and pouty mouth.  If he didn’t know how hard those eyes could turn he might be worried but he’d seen his boy in hard fixes and he’d always come out on the other side.  Bobby didn’t know what the government had been doing to him before he’d escaped, but he did know that it made him faster and stronger than he had any right to be. 

“Alright, give me the flask and let’s get this over with.”  He said with a smile.

He did, but it was more of a dare than anything else since he’d walked through the trap just fine.  He took a long pull of the holy water and handed it back. 

“Mind if I take my bags up to the room?”

It hit him again, just how hard he had been trained as a child, just how little he’d been given before Bobby found him, just 8 years old and already hardened.  Ready to let Bobby take back what was his, to tell him that his room wasn’t his anymore, that he wasn’t his anymore.  Bobby smiled instead of letting loose the anger because there really wasn’t anyone he could take it out on.  “You do remember where your room is don’t you?”

His shoulders relaxed slightly and he could see the rest of the nervous tension leaving his son’s frame.  “Alec…” he had to stop because his son was always so sensitive to his moods, so able to read into things, and the last thing he wanted was for him to know how much he’d missed him around.  He didn’t want him to feel guilty for his choice of schools abroad or his decisions to stay there over the summer and breaks the last few years.  “It’s good to have you home son.”

“It’s good to be back Pops.”

 

 

 

He gave Alec some time in his room before going upstairs to check on him.  He watched from the doorway as Alec’s fingers traced over his old things.  “Is this a shrine?”  Alec asked, looking back with a smile.

Bobby snorted.  “I barely keep this place clean as it is.  You really think I’m gonna come up here and make a pretty little guest room out of it?  Or maybe a sittin’ parlor?”

Alec laughed and Bobby felt like the whole house breathed deeply with it.  “How was the flight?”

Alec nodded.  “Good.  Long.  Couldn’t stretch my legs and felt like I was in a cage, so… you know … right at home.”

Alec wasn’t good in enclosed spaces.  He hadn’t lived in a cell or anything in his earlier days but there had apparently been enough that he was a bit claustrophobic now.  The doctor had given him something to take if he needed it on the flight, but Alec said it was mind over matter and he’d be damned if he needed to take anything to get over it.  To his knowledge, Alec had never taken the pills, not in all the years he’d been flying back and forth to school in Europe.  It was his innate stubbornness that got him through.  A trait he shared with his genetic donor without a doubt.

 “So …” Alec said, sitting on the bed, looking down at his hands.  “You made the call?”

 Bobby nodded.  There were few people he’d trust with his boy.  In fact there was no one in the hunting world that knew about his son.  Outside of the fact that he had a Winchester’s face, there were other considerations.  It was about to bite him in the ass now but he’d made his choices.  He just had to trust that Sam and Dean would be able to help. 

 “Sam called this morning to say they’d make it late afternoon.”

 “You think they can help?”

 Bobby took a deep breath.  “I don’t know.” He said honestly.  He’d never hidden anything from Alec before.  At 8 he’d been smart and shrewd enough to tell the lies already and he’d been working on getting his trust.  After that, it didn’t seem there was anything that he needed to hide.  He took a seat beside Alec on the bed and knocked knees with him.  When Alec looked up he gave him a half smile.

“What I do know is that if anyone can understand what you’re going through it’ll be Sam.”  He looked away, tilting his head slightly.  “Once we convince them you aren’t a shape shifter or a ghoul or anything else.”

“Maybe I should just wait till they walk in a stab myself with something silver?” 

 It was a half joke because they both knew he healed quickly and that it wouldn’t bother him to do so.  Bobby shook his head.  “I think maybe I just need to talk to them first.  Explain things.”

 “They going to be okay with that?”

 Bobby shrugged.  “These boys are like family Alec.  Can’t say they won’t feel betrayed that I didn’t tell them, and Dean will be pissed as all Hell, but Sam…  Well Sam is…”

 “Sam.”  Alec said with a soft smile. 

 When he was younger he’d asked for stories about the other boy with his face and Bobby had told him some.  The harmless ones.  When he got older Alec just shrugged and said that when he was little he wanted a baby brother to look after.  His fondness of Sam stories seemed understandable then.  Bobby wasn’t so sure anymore.  

 “We’ll make do.  We’re family.  That’s what we do.”

 “Make each other miserable, take shit from one another, and always come back for more?”

 Alec was smiling when he said it and Bobby smiled back.  “Course.  What else are families for?” 

 It was an old joke because in the beginning, when Bobby would get mad at something Alec had done the boy was always ready to leave, ready to be kicked to the curb.  He’d told him time and time again that no matter how hard he tried to kick Bobby away, he’d always come back for more. 

 An arm wrapped around him, pulling him close and Bobby took a deep breath, taking in the scent of his son, his fingers pressing against the nape of his neck where the barcode stood out against pale skin.  “We’ll figure this out son.  Sam can help.  He’s known others that can do what you do.”  He hadn’t mentioned that part to Sam and Dean, just that he needed help.  They’d come running because Bobby was all the family they had left.  They’d maybe hate him a little when they met Alec, maybe hate him a little more when he told them his son was psychic and could move things with his mind, but they’d help him do what needed to be done to keep him sane.  To keep him safe.

 “I know.”

 When Alec pulled back it was his hand that cupped Bobby’s face, taking in the lines and the years.  “Hey Pops.”  He said softly, his smile that gentle warm smile he’d remember from taking his boy fishing the first time, or after his first successful hunt.  “No matter what the reason, it’s good to be home.” 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This became the basis for the longer fic, Homecoming.


End file.
